One Mistake
by sailorstar0183
Summary: In the real world, not all guys are perfect. Rei's perspective on something that happens between her and Darien. And affects the whole group forever.


It's Sailor Star! I'm writing this little piece because it just came to me. . . Unfortunately, it's not exactly happy. In fact, this is a mixture of something that happened to me and to a friend of mine. It could apply to almost anyone, but I'm going to make it a Serena/Darien/Rei thing. Darien is the guy, Serena is the girlfriend, and Rei is talking. I want critiques, but don't be mean, please.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own them. Wish I did, though.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
You sure you wanna know what happened? Because I'm not so sure you're ready to know. I'm not as innocent as I look, and I know that I don't look that innocent to begin with. That's where most people get it wrong when they look at me.  
  
Frankly, I can be a ruthless bitch when I want to be.  
  
However, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I didn't hold a gun to his head and force him to do anything. Every decision was his own. He could have said no at any time, and I would have stopped. But he didn't say no. In fact, I even suggested that maybe we shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to keep going.  
  
Now, I say all of this first so that you make no judgment about me or him that is untrue. Basically, we're both good people. Usually very moral. Usually the type of people your parents would want you to be friends with. But nobody's perfect, you know. We made a mistake.  
  
Hah. A mistake. What a mild word for something that will change our lives forever.  
  
You see, we were good friends from the beginning. We really had no choice though. He always had her. And she always kept him close to her. But there was always something there, below the surface, that neither of us would admit to. Until that day.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
Now, as I was saying: We were very good friends. So him coming to my apartment in the middle of the night wasn't so unusual. Not really. We could talk for hours.  
  
It was one of these late-night talks that started it all.  
  
He had always flirted with me; actually, he flirted with most girls. SHE was used to it. Lately, though, the flirting had become more pronounced. He was complaining to me that things were getting bad with her. He didn't feel like himself around her anymore.  
  
I listened with a sympathetic ear. I could understand that sometimes no one could be themselves around her. Then, to break the seriousness, he would start his flirting again, and I would flirt right back.  
  
So what was so different about that night? I can't tell you. But I will say that flirting with him was always a little like playing chicken. One of us always blinked and pulled out before it was too late. Somehow, this night, neither of us blinked. We didn't want to. And we just kept going.  
  
He touched my cheek. I scratched his back. He messaged my shoulders. I rubbed his neck. He leaned in. I leaned in. And the floodgates opened.  
  
That night was amazing. Everything we had felt for over two years came pouring out, heightening our senses and giving us energy we didn't know we had. We made love for hours, baring our souls to one another and joining in the most sacred of unions. It was heaven on earth. Gentle and loving, but wild and passionate all at the same time. The best thing I've ever felt in my life.  
  
Finally, dawn was coming. We were laying quietly, simply holding each other. "I love you." He suddenly whispered.  
  
"You what?" I asked.  
  
"I love you. And I will always take care of you." He nuzzled into my neck. "You deserve to be taken care of."  
  
I began to cry. No one had ever cared enough about me to say that. "I love you too."  
  
He hugged me tightly to him, letting me cry my tears. . . tears of sadness, pain, and joy. He kissed me gently until I lay quiet again.  
  
Then he stood. I understood of course. He had to go back to her, even if it was just to say goodbye. What I didn't realize was that he couldn't say goodbye to her. Somehow, none of us can.  
  
He came over many nights after that, and many times he said he loved me. But we never made love again. A month later, he told her what had happened that night, out of a guilty conscience, I suppose. Maybe he wanted her to be the one to break up with him. I'll never know. And she forgave him.  
  
But not me. I haven't been allowed anywhere near her since he told her. Oh, yes, we still fight side by side, but there is a coldness there, a mistrust, that can never be repaired.  
  
I gave up my friendship to her and to my comrades.  
  
Ok, I deserved that. I betrayed them.  
  
But I also gave up my friendship to him. He hasn't come by to see me in over a month. We haven't talked in over 3 weeks.  
  
I don't know if I deserved that.  
  
And now, I'm holding this little piece of plastic in my hand. And it just turned pink. Just like the four other pieces of plastic before it.  
  
Mistake. One little mistake. Nix that. Big mistake.  
  
I've lost everything: my friends, my dignity, my reputation. My love. And now I have to tell them that from this one mistake, he and I will forever have a common bond.  
  
Life never turns out the way you hoped. Please don't look at me that way. You said you wanted to know.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, I'm not a fan of Darien/Rei. But things like this do happen in the real world. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I hope that you liked the piece, regardless of its sad nature. 


End file.
